I'm CraZeee!
by Serina Onigiri Jaganshi
Summary: CH3 More radomness and insanity
1. Why is Seto at my door?

Serina: Hiya, I'm the author of this story and I can sometimes be a little odd.  
  
Yami: A little?!  
  
Serina: ok ok, so what if I'm VERY odd!? So are the rest of the YGO and YYH gang!!  
  
Botan: She's right ya know..  
  
Mia: *sleeping*Oh Joey! I love you soooooooo much!!! -______-  
  
Hiei: Am I the only sane one here!?  
  
Joey: ^0^ alright! I in a girl's dreams!  
  
Serina: Yah..That "girl" is Seto's lil sister  
  
Hiei: Yup, me and Seto are pretty much the only ones who are sane! Why are we even here!!?  
  
Y/S (my yami): Because Serina said I could put Seto in I thought it would only be fair! (a/n: she loves Seto and Serina loves Hiei.)  
  
Seto: *sarcastically* Perfect, just dandy!  
  
Y/S: SETO!!!!! ^0^ *clings to his arm*  
  
Serina: Hey Kurama, do the disclaimer  
  
Kurama: Serina doesn't own YGO or YYH or a couple of people like Chip, Truman, and Mia Kaiba...can I have my biscuit now????  
  
Serina: GOOD SPIRIT FOX!!! *gives him doggie biscuit* *One morning Serina looked out her window into the pouring rain. Serina was an ANIME freak along with her BFF Mia and every day they'd spend hours on the phone playing a game where they 'd pretend they were anime characters from YGO or YYH. The night before Serina made a wish on a shooting star. "I wish that the characters in our game were real..." But then she thought of how stupid she was to believe her wish coming true. So Serina cried as she jumped onto her bed. Anime seemed to be her life.. *  
  
Serina: I wish something exciting would happen.*knock knock* I'll get it!!*opens door*  
  
*Serina stared at a tall, brown haired boy with cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a long blue trench coat, a blue shirt, and some jeans*  
  
Boy: Hello, my name is Seto Kaiba and-  
  
Serina: Look, if you think I'm stupid enough to think your Seto Kaiba from YGO! then you must be insane!*slams door*  
  
Boy: Well...that was pleasant*knocks on door again*  
  
Serina:*opens door*OH GOD! NOT YOU AGAIN!!! LOOK, WHAT IN RA'S NAME DO YOU WANT!!!  
  
Boy: WELL IT JUST SO HAPPENS "LADY" THAT MY LIMO BROKE DOWN AND MY CELL PHONE IS DEAD!!!I JUST WANTED TO USE YOUR PHONE!!!*points at limo* Geez!  
  
Serina: Oh well...*looks at driver who is trying to fix the limo* why didn't ya say so. come on in..*is starting to believe that it is Seto Kaiba asking to use her phone*  
  
Seto: Thank you.. ummmm.look, I'm sorry I yelled at you I lose my temper easily.  
  
Serina:*freaking out*Ummm. Yah, sure, whatever...I'll be right back.*go upstairs, grabs her "Seto Kaiba duel deck" and a YGO dvd and then pops the dvd in the player that's in the living room and sits down*  
  
Seto:*on phone*yeah.. And it'll be here tomorrow? Ok.Ok.Bye.*hangs up* Well.  
  
Serina: Well what?  
  
Seto: Can I stay the night? My other car wont be here till tomorrow.  
  
Serina:*heart leaps*SURE!! ^0^  
  
Seto: Thanks..*looks at TV screen* WHAT THE HELL?! IS THAT ME????  
  
Serina: Surprise??? hehehehehee.  
  
Seto:*calms down* By the way, who are you?  
  
Serina:My name is Serina. *sees Seto eying duel deck*Ohhh.go ahead and look at my cards if ya want to.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Serina: Who is it?  
  
Mia: It's me, Mia!  
  
Serina:*opens door*Hey girl! Guess who's here!!!  
  
Mia: My ass?  
  
Serina: *_* NOOOOOO!!! STOP JOKING! ITS SETO KAIBA AND HE'S STAYING THE NIGHT!!!  
  
Mia: Ummmmm... Ok.. I didn't know we were playing are YGO! game now.  
  
Serina: I'm not kidding! And I'm not playing our game!!  
  
Mia: Riiiiiiiiiiiggghhhhttttttt...  
  
Seto: *hears bickering* What's going on?*looks at Mia*And who are you??  
  
Mia: o_o I-I-I'm M-Mia.*thinks*OH MY GOD!! COOOOOOOOOOL!! ^_____^  
  
*LATER THAT NITE*  
  
Seto: I'm going to bed, nite gals.  
  
*After Seto had gone to bed Serina hears someone out in her backyard so her and Mia go to check*  
  
Serina:*whispers*Hello? Any freaky aliens trying to learn the meow mix tune out here??  
  
Mia: Oh shut up Serin-AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Boy: Hn?  
  
Serina: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BACKYARD?!  
  
Boy: Sorry, exucse me,I have to get to Kurama's house...  
  
Mia and Serina: HIEI!? O___O  
  
Hiei: Hn? How do you know me ningen?  
  
Mia: We'd better not say..^_____^U  
  
Serina: Can we come see Kurama with you??  
  
Hiei: I guess..*sighs*-___-U Follow me. (a/n: Hiei seems so happy to have 2 ningen girls following him to Kurama's house doesn't he!?)  
  
*So they fallow Hiei about 1 mile away to Kurama's*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Y/S:*still on Seto Kaiba*Tell me what ya think so far..it's my 1st one so gimme a break.  
  
Seto: I wish you would give me a break...  
  
Y/S: okay! ^_____^ What should I break 1st?? Your leg??  
  
Chip:*not here*Gimme a break! Gimme a break! Break me off a piece of that KitKat bar!  
  
Botan: *singing sailor moon theme* Fighting evil by moonlight! Winning love by daylight! Never running from a real fight! She is the one called Sailor Moon; she is the one, SAILOR MOON!!  
  
Serina: *singing and dancing*COME ON AND DO THE LOCOMOTION WITH ME!!  
  
Hiei: Alright! Who gave them sugar??  
  
Yugi: *hanging from a chandelier* O-O-AHH-AHH!  
  
Y.Bakura: *drinking a bud lite* WAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP?!  
  
Ryou: *acting like a belly dancer* YB NOT SOBER! YB NOT SOBER!  
  
Marik: I'm sexy! I'm cute! I'm popular to the boot! I'm bitchin! Great hair and the boys all love to stare! Who am I? Just guess! Guys wanna touch my breasts!! *rips shirt off* (a/n: O___OUUUUU)  
  
Truman (chip's cat): Meow! ^o^  
  
Serina: GET OUT OF MY FIC TRUMAN! GO TAKE A CRAP IN YOUR LITTERBOX OR SOMETHING!  
  
Truman: *meep* *__*  
  
MoA (Mistress of Anime): DIEEEEEE!!! *sets Truman on fire*  
  
Truman: X______XU *dead*  
  
Seto: I can't believe you hang out with these people, but ya DO!!  
  
Y/S: ^_______^U Neither can I Seto. any ways R&R!! 


	2. When I met Kurama

Last we left Ash and our heroes.HEY! Wait a second! This isn't a pokemon fan fic!! Ok ok. onto the REAL fic now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ *When Hiei, Mia and Serina finally reach Kurama's house.*  
  
Mia: Well that is all the exercise I'll need today.  
  
Hiei: Okay now are you happy? Now I suggest that you two go back to your own homes.  
  
Serina: But Hiei I love you!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn?! O__o What did you say?  
  
Serina: *blushing* Umm. nothing.he.he.he.  
  
Mia: In other words Hiei, hell no! We walked one friggin mile just to get here so you had better take us to Kurama or else.*looks very pissed off*  
  
Hiei: *trying not to laugh* Or else what you baka ningen??  
  
Serina: Or else a mad goat'll rape you and Bill Gates will give you a dollar. ( a/n: read Seto's E-mail and the wrong person)  
  
Mia and Hiei: o_________O  
  
Serina: ^__^U Sorry I couldn't help myself.  
  
Hiei: Fine I'll take you to Kurama just please promise me you'll stop talking about being raped by a goat. that's just wrong. *gets goosebumps picturing it*  
  
*All three go inside the house to find Botan, Yusuke, Yukina, Koenma, Kwabara, Joey (what the hell?), Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Isis, Mai, and (of course) Kurama sitting in the living room*  
  
Yusuke: Okay.Mai, Truth or Dare?  
  
Mai: Dare!  
  
Yusuke: *smirks* I dare you to kiss Kwabara!  
  
Mai: HELL NO SPIRIT BOY!! I'D RATHER JUMP OUT A WINDOW!! *does so*  
  
All: -____-UUU  
  
Hiei: *to Kurama* I'm back.  
  
Kurama: *checks out Mia* Who are these 2 beautiful young ladies?  
  
Hiei: I dunno but they some how know who we are.  
  
Serina: Hi! What's up Yug'? Why are all of you guys here? Can I kill you? What is a xylophone? Who's your daddy? I like short guys! They are hot! Especially if they have brown eyes, black hair, enjoy killing and hang out with red haired bakas named Kwabara!  
  
All: -_________- UUU  
  
Mia: Ummmm.H-hi K-k-kura-ama!  
  
Kurama: Hi wanna be laid?  
^ *Just kidding that never happened*  
  
Serina: *throws Yugi, Tristan, Isis, and Kwabara into a window*  
  
All: ^______^ Yay!!!  
  
Serina: Lets go to my house! Seto is there and I heard there is gonna be a full moon tonite! I plan on performing witchcraft!!  
  
All except Hiei agree: Alrighty!!!  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Serina: Why not??  
  
Hiei: Because.  
  
Serina: Because why?  
  
Hiei: Because.  
  
Serina: Because why?  
  
Hiei: Because.  
  
Serina: Because why?  
  
Hiei: Because.  
  
Serina: Because why?  
  
Hiei: Because.  
  
Serina: Because why?  
  
Hiei: Because.  
  
Serina: Because why?  
  
Hiei: Because.  
  
Serina: Because why?  
  
Hiei: JUST BECAUSE!!!  
  
Serina: *starts to cry* WAAAAAHHHHH! TONITE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SPECIAL FOR YOU AND ME!!! WAAAAAAHHHHH!! SMORGIBBILESESESESESEW!!!  
  
WAHHHHHHHH!! T____________________________T  
  
******************************************************* Serina: Whaddya think??  
  
Seto: Where am I in the story??  
  
Mia: Don't worry bro your coming your coming.  
  
Marik: WEEEEEEEEEEEE! Serina:*huggles Marik* Me'sa wuv youuuuu!!! ^____^  
  
Hiei: Hn?? R&R Or I'll kill you all.  
  
Y/S: Oh no you won't!! *kisses cheek*  
  
Hiei: Ok I won't!! ^________^ 


	3. Going to Serina's house

Serina: Well sorry that I haven't updated in a while peeps.  
  
Hiei: Can we just move along?  
  
Serina: Oh? Mr. Anxious are we? grins evilly  
  
Hiei: gulp  
  
Disclaimer penguin: Serina doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! ,Yu yu hakusho or Inuyasha. She does own the idea of popcorn flavored cell phones!!!  
  
All: anime fall 15 minutes later........  
  
Serina: Tra la la la la la la la la la la!!! dragging a large sack  
  
Kurama: whispers to Mia Should we have let her do that to him??  
  
Mia: Well....... no cause as soon as he gets out of that bag we are all going to hell.  
  
Kurama: -- UU Well you are certainly optimistic!  
  
Mia: Awwww... Shucks Kurama!   
  
Kurama: --UUUU That wasn't a compliment...  
  
Mia: Oohhhhhh....wait, HEY!!!! :O  
  
Yugi: Wow, you're quick too!!  
  
Mia: hits him on the head  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAAHHHH!! YOU FLATTENED MY HAIR!!! TT  
  
Marik: Bakas....  
  
Y/M: BUTTER!!!! 0  
  
Joey: BETTER!  
  
Y/M: BUTTER!!!! 0  
  
Joey: BETTER!  
  
Y/M: BUTTER!!!! 0  
  
Joey: BETTER!  
  
Y/M: BUTTER!!!! 0  
  
Joey: BETTER!  
  
Y/M: BUTTER!!!! 0  
  
Joey: BETTER!  
  
Y/M: BUTTER!!!! 0  
  
Joey: BETTER!  
  
Some man dressed like a squirrel: HEY BOB! I FOUND YOUR NUTS!  
  
All: ( ( O.O ) )  
  
Peggy: jumps out of a bush BWAHAHAHAHA!! I AM A MAN EATING FUNNY BUNNY!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Hiei: still in sack LET ME OUT OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Serina: Okey doke! empties sack  
  
Mia: Shit!!!  
  
Hiei: DIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! is glomped by Serina  
  
Serina: You are sooooooo cute!!! squeezes  
  
Hiei: XX You're killing meeeeeee!!  
  
Kurama: runs away with Mia and others to Serina's house where Seto is peacefully resting.....  
  
Back in the room that Seto is in...........  
  
Seto: talking in his sleep Mwahahahahahaha!! With my new invention, I will shrink Yugi Motou down to the size of a toddler!! (a/n: isn't Yugi already a toddler? XD is flamed by Yugi fangirls XX SORRY!)  
  
Later that night in Serina's backyard.....  
  
Mia: dressed like a Harry potter nerd WEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I'm Harry Potty!!! (a/n: don't take this personally HP fans, I'm an HP nerd too...)  
  
Hiei: Serina still glomping him --UUUUUU  
  
Kurama: This is....... odd.  
  
Kuwabara: doing a strange tribal dance   
  
Botan: o.o what the fuke?? (sorry Mia! Had to use your word )  
  
Serina: Exactly!!! o  
  
Yusuke: Ehhehehehe! WHOOOOOOSSSHHHHHHHHH! giggles like an idiot  
  
Marik: What a sorry excuse for a yami... -- U  
  
Y/M: BUTTER!!!! 0  
  
Joey: BETTER!  
  
Y/M: BUTTER!!!! 0  
  
Joey: BETTER!  
  
Y/M: BUTTER!!!! 0  
  
Joey: BETTER!  
  
Y/M: BUTTER!!!! 0  
  
Joey: BETTER!  
  
Yami: SHUT UP YOU %&!!!!  
  
Joey & y/m: O.O meep  
  
Yugi: I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
YGO! cast: fall  
  
YYH cast: WTF! Blue Eyes White Dragon?  
  
Hiei: he he he. Dragon.  
  
Voice in a tree 1: Owwwwww! That hurt!  
  
Voice in a tree2: Sorry, but there's hardly any room up here.  
  
Serina: Hn? looks at tree  
  
Hiei: Hey! That's MY line!   
  
Serina: Natsu? Is that you? Who's up there with you?  
  
Natsu: Some squirrel I met. points to empty space next to her  
  
All except Mia and Serina: Oo  
  
The branch that Natsu is sitting on breaks  
  
Natsu: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! splashes in pool   
  
All except Hiei: -- UUU  
  
Hiei: XD XD XD !!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Natsu: gets out of water and pounces on Hiei DIIIIIEEEE!!! scratches him with her razor sharp nails   
  
Hiei: TT Owwwww! That hurts you bitch! desperately tries to get away   
  
Serina: NOOOOOO!! NOT MY BABY!!!! pulls Natsu off and huggles him   
  
Natsu: Oh my gawsh! Did I do that? Oo looks at a bloody faced Hiei Oopsy... begins to cry  
  
Senay: Konichwa!!! X3 X3  
  
All except Mia, Serina, and Natsu: Who are you?  
  
Senay: I am the one, the only...notices Hiei OO HIEI!! kicks Serina and glomps Hiei  
  
Yusuke: Hiei? But that's Hiei's name!  
  
Mia: bonks Yusuke on the head BAKA!  
  
Yusuke: Owwww...  
  
Serina: XX  
  
Hiei: XX  
  
Natsu: stopped crying OMG! JIN! glompafies Jin   
  
Jin: Heh! I'm luvd by all da laydees!  
  
Mia; This calls for a celebration! glomps Kurama  
  
Serina: pulls Sesshomaru-sama out of Inuyasha If you get off of Hiei you can have him!  
  
Senay: Looks up from glomping Hiei S.S.S.SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!! leaps away from Hiei and glomps Sesshomaru-sama  
  
Serina: YAY! kisses Hiei  
  
Hiei: OO blushing  
  
All: GASP  
  
Eleni: GREEN BEANZ! huggles Yohko  
  
Mia: NOOOOO!!! pokes Eleni to death  
  
Eleni: xx  
  
Yusuke: Do you know the muffin man?  
  
Kuwabara: OF COURSE I KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN!!! glomps Yusuke  
  
All: gasp  
  
Yusuke: Let's get married Kazuma babe!  
  
Kuwabara: OKAY!!!   
  
Serina: Will Yusuke and Kuwabara get married? Will Eleni ever win the fight over Yohko? And will I ever let go of Hiei? All of the questions will be answered and much much more in the next chapter!!!  
  
Yusuke: You had better be paying me good for this...  
  
Serina: He he he...hands Yusuke $50 


End file.
